Hello, Old Lover Hello, Old Friend
by mushyface
Summary: This is a continuation of Say Something, my one shot. After being away from work for month, how will Kaitlyn handle seeing Dean for the first time? Do they still have feelings for each other? What will happen to them? I suck at summary's , but the stories better I promise lol.. leave reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn had been lucky enough to have called Stephanie on a good night and was granted as much time off as she needed.

She had spent the first half of her time off laying in her twin sized bed of her mother's house, sulking and being completely detached from the world. She didn't want to answer the questions, or hear the rumors. She definitely, of all things, did not want to hear of the name Dean Ambrose. She often had nightmares of that night that had her laying awake in her cold dark adolescent room. Nothing that ever made sense, of course, just random dreams of her standing on one side of something screaming his name, and Dean, on the other side, saying, _'I just can't do it, Kaitlyn_'. She would analyze these dreams for hours of the day, before her mother would come in and check to see if she was all right. The most her mother would get out of her were a few nods and an eye roll here and there, ending all interactions for the rest of the day.

However, mid way through her time off something snapped in her. She got off her pity pot and started heading to the gym again. She would spend a ridiculous amount hours in there, losing herself in the pain and music that blasted through her ears. That was the only time that her mind wasn't running a million miles a second.

But, today at the gym was different.

Everything reminded her of him. The music that played, her form as she watched herself in the mirror. She could hear his voice clearly in her mind over the music blasting through her headphones _"keep your form, Kait"_

Today was the day, after a month of being off the road, that she had to return. The show was in Austin, Texas, only an hour away from where she lived and Stephanie made sure to let her know a week earlier. She asked her in such a way that Kaitlyn couldn't dare say no.

The ride to the arena was lonely and the radio was almost in tune with her emotions. Every sap song possible had played making her want to pull her hair out, but when Kaitlyn and Dean's song, Smother Me by The Used, came on the radio she couldn't seem to turn it off. Her eyes watered as she sang along with the song :

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
_All the time_  
_Surely you can take some comfort_  
_Knowing that you're mine_  
_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_  
_and let me be the one who calls you_  
_Baby all the time_

The memories of the first night he had dedicated that song to her replayed in her mind.

* * *

_**Decemeber 18, 2012**_

They had been invited to the annual WWE Christmas party and Dean of course was nowhere near excited to be attending the party, but of course, he did it for Kaitlyn. He loved seeing her huge smile and watching how goofy she was when she was with her friends. He loved even more, how excited she was when the karaoke machine was brought out and it was open to anyone who wanted to volunteer.

" Come on, babe!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, pulling on Dean's arm, attempting to get him up from his chair. "We'll do a duet together!" she laughed.

"Kait, you know this shit is just not my thing" he said with a small smile. He kept his eyes down at his beer, for fear of looking up into her disappointed face, he despised disappointing her. "You go up and I'll be right here cheering for you, beautiful"

She pouted at him and looked at his friends at the table for any volunteers. "Roman? Seth?" she asked in an adorable voice.

The two held their hands up, stopping her before she finished her question.

"Karaoke was never my thing" Roman answered, "sorry, Kaitlyn"

Kaitlyn had put on her best puppy dog eyes for Seth, "Please?" she begged.

Seth looked at her and threw his head back, " How could anyone possibly say no to you?" he asked as he watched her face change expression. "Hurry up, go pick a song and I'll be up there with you" he said shaking his head at his own defeat of staying under the radar.

Kaitlyn clapped excitedly, "you're the best!" she exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat and running over to see what song she would choose for them.

"I can't believe I'm going to karaoke with YOUR girlfriend, dude" Seth said with a small laugh. "you're supposed to be doing this"

" She's lucky I even came here" Dean chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. " I hate these huge gatherings, you know this. Never was it even a thought that I was getting up there"

The two men chuckled at Dean. It boggled their minds at how they were even doing so well together. They were very different, from family life to personalities.

Kaitlyn came rushing back over to Seth, "I'm like really sorry but the girls drafted me for the Spice Girls song coming up .. So, I'm sorry but I'm dropping you and joining them. But you didn't really want to go up there anyway right?"

"KAITLYN, COME ON!" on of the girls shouted as they climbed on the small makeshift stage.

"Coming!" Kaitlyn called back, flashing a sympathetic smile at Seth " alright, bye!" she said excitedly running back.

"I just got dropped from a freaking duet" Seth laughed. "one I was practically begged to be in, all the preparations and calming my nerves for nothing"

"It's better off this way, trust" Dean said finishing off his beer. He watched as Kaitlyn and the other diva's strutted their stuff all over the stage. He laughed at how she was so into the song and over did it with her dance moves. One, of the many things he loved about Kaitlyn, was how she was almost never embarrassed, if it made someone laugh, she did it. He listened to the cheers come from their peers when they finished. He shook his head at her as she planted herself back on his lap. "You're so fucking adorable" he told her as he pulled her down and kissed her temple.

Kaitlyn smiled and placed a kiss on his lips "I love you" she winked. She didn't expect a response, they had been together a year and never had she got a response nor she wasn't expecting one now. His responses to her 'I love you' were either a kiss or tight hug, but never did he say it back. "I'm going to get another drink at the bar, want anything?" she asked him as she stood up.

"Uhh, just another beer" he said staring up at her. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom, real quick"

"Alright" she said heading off to the bar.

She was going through her purse looking for cash to pay for the drinks when she heard a slow song begin to play in the background. "these crazy saps" she said aloud to herself with a smile.

_'And this song is for a very, very special woman in my life, my Kaitlyn_' she heard as she grabbed the drinks and turned around to head back to the table. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dean on stage.

"Yeah, Ambrose!" Roman cheered, causing Dean to laugh as he brought the microphone to his lips to read the monitor.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_  
_All the time_  
_Surely you can take some comfort_  
_Knowing that you're mine_  
_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_  
_and let me be the one who calls you_  
_Baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world_  
_Could stare at your face for the rest of_  
_my days_  
_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out_  
_and Smother me_  
_Warm and alive I'm all over you_  
_would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves_  
_You all alone_  
_I hold my breath and lose the feeling_  
_That I'm on my own_  
_Hold me too tight stay by my side_  
_and let me be the one who calls you_  
_Baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world_  
_Could stare at your face for the rest of_  
_my days_  
_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out_  
_and Smother me_  
_Warm and alive I'm all over you_  
_would you smother me?_

_When I'm alone time goes so slow_  
_I need you here with me_  
_and how my mistakes have made_  
_Your heart break_  
_Still I need you here with me_  
_Baby I'm here_

Kaitlyn stood in awe hearing him sing those words. He wasn't great by any means at all, but that wasn't the point. He had gotten up on stage to serenade her, as horrible as he sounded, she was moved by his small way of showing he cared. It was Dean's own way of showing her, he had a soft side.

"And that ladies and gentlemen" Dean said as he finished the song " will never ever happen again, in any one of our lifetimes. So take it all in now" he chuckled, stepping down from the stage and walking to her.

"You were absolutely horrible" Kaitlyn laughed, hugging him. "But I loved every single minute of it"

"And only for you would I ever do that" he whispered in her ear, pulling her to look at him and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Kaitlyn pulled into the arena's parking lot and rested her head on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself, the thought of them being in the same vicinity brought her anxiety to an all time high. There was no turning back now and Kaitlyn knew whether she was prepared or not , she had to see him.

Slowly she excited her car and made her way to the trunk getting out her suitcase. She took a deep breath as she began walking towards the entertainers entrance. There was no turning back, not if she wanted to keep her job, that is.

"Here goes nothing" she said aloud to herself, as she entered through the doors. "or , everything"

* * *

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING .. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

It took Kaitlyn a little bit to get use to the awkward hello's and whispers her colleagues told one another as she passed. She knew they all wanted to know the reason for the break up or how she was granted all that time off, but she shrugged it off and smiled as she passed them. She wasn't going to let them bother her, she had bigger problems.

Kaitlyn's smile instantly faded when she walked into catering. Her eyes locked on the three men sitting in their all black attire at the table farthest from her. She could feel her stomach in her throat and she wanted to run as far away as she could possibly get. She slowly started to back away in hopes that she wouldn't be noticed, but it was too late. She and Seth had locked eyes, his facial expression went blank and he froze in whatever conversation he was in. _I can't not say hello_, she thought to herself, as she gave him a small wave. Before she could even get a reaction from him she was surrounded by wrestlers coming over to welcome her back.

"Alright, I'm done here. I think we should, uh head out. Collect ourselves" Seth said to Dean and Roman. He couldn't let his best friend see Kaitlyn, not yet. He had watched Dean sit at the entrance of the arena's they performed in looking for any signs of Kaitlyn. He would sit at the entrance until the very last minute possible and when all signs pointed to her not showing up, he would sulk back down the hallway into the locker room. He didn't want him sulking now, they were a week away from the Extreme Rules pay per view where they would be, as they were told, winning the titles. He needed Dean in tip top shape, to show all the doubters why they deserved it.

Dean and Roman looked at each other and let out a small chuckle.

"What the fuck is there to collect ourselves about?" Dean asked, tossing his food from one side of the plate to the other, he eyed one of the newer divas as they strolled by. He looked back at his teammates at the table and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Welcome back Kaity girl" Dean heard a voice say from behind him. It was as if time stopped and everything went cloudy. Did he hear correctly? Kaitlyn's _here_?

Roman and Seth looked at each other with their eyes wide. They quickly turned their attention back to Dean, and watched as he tried to process what was just said.

Dean threw his fork down in his plate and stood up. "Yeah, let's get out of here" he demanded, causing the two other men to dispose of their things and walk with him. He turned back to see if he could catch a glimpse of her but, to no avail. She was surrounded by her old friends. She was back, and he really wasn't prepared for it.

Seth patted Dean on his shoulders as they walked out, "just keep your focus, man. Eyes always on the prize" he reassured.

"Pfft, absolutely. Nothing's getting in my way" Dean chuckled, hoping to convince his friends. Truth was, he wasn't convinced himself.

However as much as he tried to push it out of his head , the night just seemed to be one big blur. He barely paid attention to anything that was going on. During his match he had become so lost in his thoughts of the last time he saw her, that he just barely missed getting kicked directly in the face by Jimmy Uso. He fell back into the corner of the ring and blinked a few times before realizing what was going on.

"You alright?!" Roman shouted at him, giving him eyes that seemed to ask, _what the fuck are you doing?_'.

Dean nodded slowly looking up at the huge Samoan.

"Alright, let's go!" Roman shouted at him, hoping to refocus him.

Much to Dean's liking, the night ended quickly. He immediately showered and got dressed. "I'm gonna go heat up the car!" he called to his friends. What a stupid lie, Dean knew they didn't believe him, hell, he didn't even believe it himself. He rushed to the parking lot and threw his luggage in the car, not really caring how and where it fell. He turned on the car and sat in the drivers seat watching and waiting. "What a fucking creep I am" he said aloud to himself. His frustration grew as he saw Roman and Seth coming towards the car.

"You fuckers ready or what?" Dean asked, playing off the real reason he was sitting in the car.

"Yeah, we were just giving you some time" Roman told him, making it very clear they knew what he was doing.

Dean nodded, _caught._ Seeing her wasn't meant to be. They were in the same building for hours today and not once did their paths cross. If they were meant to reconnect and be together then he would've seen her, that's all. This logic seemed to work for him. He quickly shook it off and turned to his friends "You boys up for some drinks tonight?"

* * *

"Not going to lie Kaitlyn, I was pissed off at how you just disappeared. You didn't answer my text messages or phone calls. I just wanted to help, you know?" AJ told her best friend as they laid on the hotel room floor, side by side. "That was really scary" she finished.

"I know, I'm sorry' Kaitlyn apologized, taking a huge bite out of one of her Twizzlers. "It was like, I just wanted to disappear. I had literally just told you how I was praying that he would propose soon and not 20 minutes later was he telling me it was over. I was.. embarrassed"

"He should be embarrassed" AJ snapped. "He let you go! You were the best thing he had going on in his life!"

Kaitlyn laid quietly. She was deciding how she would word the next question, or if she even should ask it. She knew regardless of the answer, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I see your wheels turning, Kaitlyn" AJ said, looking her dead in the eyes. "What's going on in that pretty, big-haired, little head of yours?" she asked.

Kaitlyn let out a small laugh, no one could cheer her up like AJ did. "Ok, I want you to be honest with me, promise?" She said before taking a deep breath. Her anxiety crept up on her and she felt her chest tightening.

"As always" AJ nodded.

"Did he like .. start date anyone while I was gone?" She asked and immediately regretted it.

"No" AJ answered simply.

Kaitlyn let out the breath that she was subconsciously holding.

"But.." AJ began, she knew the next thing she was going to tell her best friend would kill her. "You asked me to be honest, and I have to, there's no way I could ever keep anything from you"

Kaitlyn gingerly nodded.

"He slept with a few girls, a few of the newer girls that were coming up. Quite a few." AJ reiterated quietly. She hoped that been so quiet that Kaitlyn didn't hear it, but as she watched the tears well in her eyes ,she immediately regretted the moment. She wished for once, she could've just lied to her.

Kaitlyn continuously nodded, not really sure of what to say or do. The thought of him being in the bed with other women shattered her heart. "I mean, I'd be stupid to think that he wouldn't right?" she said, wiping the tears from her face.

"It's just men" AJ said disgusted. "That's what they do"

Kaitlyn continued to nod, it was the only thing she could do that wouldn't make her burst into tears. If she asked who the women were she'd probably be arrested and never let out to see the light of day for the rest of her life. She didn't want to know who anyway, it wasn't their fault - it was his. It was all his fault, he left her. Her sadness quickly turned into anger and she repressed her tears. She looked at the clock, 12:30, it read. "It's getting late" she managed to let out. "You should head to bed, I don't want to keep you up any more with my nonsense"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked, "I'll stay for a while more. I just want to make sure your ok"

Kaitlyn plastered on a fake smile. The last thing she wanted from anyone, including her best friend, was a pity party. "Yeah, no, I'm totally okay. I'm gonna head downstairs to grab a drink and some food." She said looking down at the candy wrappers all over the floor. " Real food" she added with a half hearted chuckle.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, I love you, best friend" AJ said sweetly, as she shut the door behind her.

Kaitlyn threw her Dallas Cowboys sweater over her wife beater and pajama shorts and walked out of her room. She pressed for the elevator and leaned her back into the cold tiled wall. _I just have to get over the fact that he slept with them_, she thought to herself, _he was single after all._ She smiled a little at the thought of them being in the same vicinity earlier and not seeing one another, "what are the chances of that happening?" she scoffed aloud to herself. The elevator bell sounded signaling it had reached her floor. As the door swung open, there he was, his hair all messy with a blonde hanging onto his hip and sucking his face. She gasped in complete shock.

Dean looked up to seeing her staring at him "Kaitlyn" he whispered.

She stared at him blankly, unable to move. There he was, the love of her life, swapping spit with this little blonde thing right in front of her face.

Dean managed to pull the girl off of him, and step out of the elevator towards Kaitlyn.

"Don't . Don't you dare fucking touch me" she let out, moving away. It took all of her strength not to break down and cry in front of him. " I.. I .. I gotta go" she stammered.

"Kaitlyn, wait.." he called out.

Kaitlyn quickly walked back into her room and slammed the door shut, collapsing into her bed in tears. Though AJ had warned her that he had moved on while she was away, nothing could've prepared her for what she walked in on. The pain that she felt tonight night was beyond anything she could've ever imagined. "I hate you!" she managed to yell into her pillow, in between her sobs. _It's over_, she told herself, as the picture of what she had just witnessed kept flashing in her mind like a broken record._ It's really over_.

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR .. YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE BESTTT!

LEAVE REVIEWS :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean could hear the banging on his hotel room door and his cell phone going off simultaneously on his nightstand. He turned over in his bed to find nothing but the cold mattress. "I'm coming!" he grunted , slowly climbing out of his bed. His head was pounding indicating the amount of alcohol he consumed last night.

He staggered to the door and swung it open to see Seth and Roman standing there in their gym outfits. Dean shook his head at himself "I missed the gym.." He said as he walked back over to his bed, plopping down on the edge.

"Yup" Seth answered with a slight roll of the eyes. Hungover Dean, was the worse Dean.

"Have fun last night?!" Roman bellowed , slapping his friend on the back.

Dean groaned in pain and threw his head in his hands. "Dude, come on. I feel like complete shit" he told muffled through his hands.

"Where's your little friend from the bar?" Seth asked looking in the opened bathroom for the blonde that he was referring too.

"I vaguely remember telling her to leave in the middle of the night" he answered rubbing his face. "I had a dream I saw Kaitlyn last night, it was like so real" For a moment he really wasn't sure if he had really seen her or if it was just a dream. "Maybe I did see her?" He asked them. His face dropped, he was trying so hard to piece together last night. _What if she did see me and I was with that girl?_

Seth shrugged. "All I know is, you haven't gotten like this since she left, now she's back and you're doing it again? I think you should forget about her and move on. We've got bigger fish to fry here" he explained. He didn't mean to be rude, but enough was enough. He hated seeing his best friend hurt over a woman. He could not deal with helping Dean pick himself back up again if this was how he was going to be.

Dean again threw his head in his hands, this sounded all to familiar to him.

Roman gave Seth a hard nudge with a look that asked, what are you doing? "I think , if you want to see her and talk to her, do it. If you want to be upset about her being back and you both not talking, then be upset. We're going to be here for you no matter what goes on." Roman said, staring at Seth. "What I won't support you on though, is sitting up here all hungover alone. Let's go , get ready and let's grab something to eat downstairs" Roman ruffled Dean's hair and patted his shoulder.

Dean nodded, "alright, I'll meet you down there."

The men nodded and headed out as well.

"I'm gonna, uh, meet you down there alright?" Roman told Seth as the elevator approached.

Seth nodded , not thinking twice and stepping on the elevator.

* * *

The knock at the door came lightly and Kaitlyn was so lost in her thoughts from last night that she opened the door slightly, and made her to her bed. She sat down without checking to see who it was and snapped out of her daze, seeing the tall muscular figure come through her door. "Roman" Kaitlyn let out in shock.

"What's going on, K?" He asked with a sympathetic smile. "Haven't seen you in a while" he said giving her the once over. She had changed a lot over the past month , she had slimmed down, dyed her hair and her smile that once lit up a room had dimmed.

Kaitlyn slowly approached Roman and hugged him, tears welling up in her eyes. Besides Dean, Kaitlyn missed Roman the most. They had become close over the two years that she was with Dean, he was always the one she would run to when there was a problem. "Nothing" she finally managed to answer.

"You look good" he complimented as he came out of the hug "dyed your hair, huh?"

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile, "figured it was time for a change" she answered twirling a strand around her finger.

"Talk to me, what's up?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"I saw him last night in the elevator with a girl" she blurted. Kaitlyn couldn't keep it in anymore. She knew that's not what he was asking but she had to tell someone.

"So he did see you" Roman said, seeing the hurt on Kaitlyn's face. "I'm sorry you saw that" he told her rubbing her back. He thought a few moments before speaking his next words. "I think" he began, pulling her tear-stained face up to look at him. "I think you two should talk, honestly"

Kaitlyn quickly pulled Roman's hand away from her face and moved away. "Absolutely not, for what?"

He dropped his hands at his sides. "Why shouldn't you talk to him, you're both clearly hurt by the absence of one another. Why not try to talk? You never know what could come out of it Kaitlyn"

She scrunched her face. "What could come out of it? Roman, nothing could come out of it - he's clearly moved on he has girls in his room every night!" Hearing those words coming out of her own mouth broke her inside a little. She took a deep breath and shook her head trying to subdue the tears. She hated this person she had become, crying at the mention of his name or thought of him. It aggravated her, this wasn't who she was. She was a great, wonderful person with a lot of love to give, why was she letting Dean break her down?

"You knew Dean was like that before and you still gave him a chance" Roman finally spoke. "Maybe it'll end in you two being together again. Or maybe it won't but at least you'll have closure"

"Closure" Kaitlyn scoffed, "closure was when he turned his back on me in the airport" she snapped unintentionally.

Roman let a small chuckle escape his lips before covering it up with a cough. "You're both so hardheaded"

"Why do you say that? Why? You spoke to him? He wants to see me? What'd he say?" Kaitlyn quickly shot off questions catching Roman completely off guard.

"He .. Uh.." Roman stammered. He could lie or tell her the truth, regardless he didn't have much time to weigh out the pros and cons of either scenario.

"What? What did he say, Ro?" Kaitlyn again asked him, her voice filled with anticipation.

"Yeah, he said yeah, he wants to talk to you" He answered. He wanted to punch himself in the face for lying to her, but her reaction was worth it. Her eyes seem to light up a little and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"When? When does he want to see me?" She asked trying to hide her excitement.

"I'm not really sure. I'll go and talk to him and have him come up to your room when he's ready, ok?" Roman said , wishing in that moment he was cursed with being a mute. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself.

Kaitlyn nodded slowly. This was happening , they were going to finally be face to face since he left her in the airport. To top it all off, he wanted to see her. What would they talk about, what would they say? Her mind raced with questions.

"I'm gonna head down, I told the guys I'd join them for lunch. I'll see you around , alright?" Roman said quickly exiting the room before Kaitlyn could react.

* * *

Roman spotted Dean sitting alone at the table and quickly walked over and slid into the chair next to him looking around for Seth. "What's going on buddy?"

"Nothing.. What's wrong with you, who are you looking for?" Dean asked looking around as well. He felt foolish not knowing who they were looking for.

"Nothing , I just ran into Kaitlyn. Why don't you both talk?" He quickly spewed, not wasting anytime. Not like he had much.

Dean stopped and looked at his best friend, confusion all over his face. "Why would I talk to her?"

"You just should, she wants to talk to you" Roman lied. He shook his head at himself, he hated lying to his two friends, but if it helped them in the end that's all that really mattered. "You didn't have a dream about seeing her, you actually did see her" he confirmed.

Dean slowly nodded, "and she just wants to talk to me, out of nowhere, after a month?"

"Who does?" Seth asked, pulling a chair out and sitting across from them both.

"Kaitlyn" Dean answered, twiddling his fingers. He sat back in his chair and stared at his full plate of food.

"No way, dude. Don't do it. Look how long it took you to get where we're about to be. Don't throw it all away for her. You went two years with nothing, she disappears and you're focused and look , a month and some change and you're on our way to a belt. Don't let her get in the way again" Seth argued. He shot Roman a look, how could he possibly want to derail a friend's goal. He had nothing against Kaitlyn, however he felt when she was around Dean was so caught up and preoccupied with her that he didn't really focus on the career aspect too much. He knew Dean deserved to have a belt, and he wasn't going to let Kaitlyn clear his mind.

"She wouldn't get in the way" Roman exclaimed annoyed. "We busted our ass to get where we are, we would've had this spot regardless."

Seth exhaled hard and shook his head. "Listen , you need to just focus and I think she's going to throw you off but, you do what you want anyway I guess"

Dean stood quiet while his two friends went back and forth. Should he go up and talk to Kaitlyn? What would he say to her? Would she apologize, should he? He wasn't completely convinced this was a good idea but he didn't get the feeling it was a bad one either. "If you two would shut the fuck up, that would be fucking great" he gritted through his teeth. He stood up from the table. "I'll catch you both later" he told them walking away.

"Are you going?!" Seth called after him

Dean didn't turn around or answer, he simply flipped them both off and climbed into the elevator.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!** And please remember to leave a review , _everything_ will pick up from here so I hope you're all enjoying it !

I want to thank ALL of the reviewers so far, you guys are amazing! A special shout out to **'LiveforAmbrose' **thank you for your support , you're the absolute best! Check out her stories they're amazing, she truly inspires me !


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn paced back and forth in her hotel room, her nerves taking over her. As she paced, she stop in front of the mirror and examined herself. "I can't let him see me like this!" She exclaimed to the empty room.

She immediately grabbed her suitcase and tossed it on the bed, sliding the zipper open and throwing clothes all over. She stared at the clothes for a minute trying to pair up a perfect outfit. "Of course, I have nothing" she sighed with frustration. She tossed off her shorts and slid on some leggings, accompanying them with an over sized red sweater. She checked herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "I don't like" she pouted at herself. She turned back to the bed finding a plain oversized black t-shirt, she slid it on and again checked herself out in the mirror. "Seriously?" She yelled at herself realizing and reading the not so plain black t-shirt. **EXPLICIT AMBROSE VIOLENCE**, it read. She practically ripped it off herself and tossed the red sweater back on. "This will just have to do" she said, picking up the shirt and placing it on top of her suitcase, she stared at it for a while tracing the letters and reminiscing back to all the shit she got for rocking it backstage when they started dating.

A knock came to the door causing Kaitlyn to jump. She quickly moved back to the mirror checking herself out one more time and biting on her lips to add some color. She ran her fingers through her long hair and swung the door open. "Seth" she greeted a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came up to talk to you" He said as he entered her room. "Well first welcome back"

"Thank you" Kaitlyn said quietly, folding the clothes that were on her bed. She was very thrown off by the fact that he had come to her. Sure, they got along, but she and Seth were no where close as Roman and her were. Plus, she was expecting Dean. "What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked as she continued folding clothes.

"Well, Dean sent me." He began slowly, he wanted to make sure that every last word that was about to come out of his mouth , Kaitlyn was listening to. "Listen, he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. He's moving on, and let's be honest his life has gone great since you took off and disappeared. I mean, I'm not going to lie it was hard for him in the beginning, you know? But there's nothing there for him now"

Kaitlyn was taken back, his words hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Uhh.. I'm sorry. What?" Was all Kaitlyn could manage to respond with. It took everything in Kaitlyn to not break down in tears.

"I know you might be upset but, well, you know Ambrose. You knew what kind of guy he was before you sunk your nails into him. He was a partier, he drank and brought random girls back to the room and had his way with them -" Seth tried to continue.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew who is he was, Seth. Thanks" Kaitlyn cut him off

"Well, he's back to his old ways. There's no chance of you really changing him. And who knows,you know, maybe he left that night at the airport because he had already started turning back into that party animal while you were together and didn't want to hurt you anymore" Seth spewed, looking down at the floor. He couldn't look at Kaitlyn as the words came from his mouth.

"He- he was - he was cheating on me?" Kaitlyn choked out. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed to the point of bursting. It became harder for her to breathe.

"No one really knows for sure" Seth shrugged, still keeping his eyes on the ground. He could hear her sniffling. "I just wanted to relay that message, alright?"

Kaitlyn nodded looking away from Seth. She didn't want him to see her crying , especially not now that he was going to report back to Dean and let him know how she handled everything. "Yeah, thanks" she choked out, wiping her face.

"Sorry, if that upset you" Seth said.

"Just get out, Seth. Please just leave me alone. I want to be alone" she told him, still facing the wall.

"Alright" he responded quietly, heading out the door.

He walked down towards the elevator to find Dean coming out of his room. "What's up, man? Where you going?" Seth nervously asked standing in his path.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kaitlyn" Dean answered, scratching the back of his head, clearly his nerves were just as shot.

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I just want to talk to her" Dean looked at Seth confused, since when did he have such an interest in what he did?

"I don't think you should go, man. She probably doesn't want to talk right now" Seth tried to tell him, but it was too late. Dean had pushed passed him and was standing in front of her door.

He stood staring at her door for a moment. _Think about it before you go in_. His thoughts were interrupted by her cries, he looked down noticing the door wasn't fully closed and slowly walked into the room. The smell of her perfume instantly filling his nostrils, god he missed her scent. "Kaitlyn?" He called towards the bathroom.

It took everything Kaitlyn had to stop crying. She grabbed the nearest towel and wiped her face quickly. She ran the sides of both index fingers under her eyes to take away any running eyeliner. She stepped out of the bathroom to find him standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets in the middle of the room. She felt his icy blue eyes boring into hers. "What?"

Dean was taken back by her greeting. "You alright?" He asked seeing how puffy her eyes were. _Why was she crying?_ Her crying was his kryptonite. He wanted to just run over and grab her and kiss away every tear that ever fell on that gorgeous flawless face of hers.

"What do you care?" She snapped. She was in know mood for 'nice' Dean. Apparently, that Dean was out the door a while back.

Dean held his hands up, "Kait, I just came in here to talk and see what's up" he answered truthfully. He looked around the room and landed on the black t-shirt. She kept it, he thought to himself letting a smile escape his lips.

That smile, god, how she missed that smile. Kaitlyn immediately shook the thoughts from her head._ He hurt you and he cheated on you_, she internally repeated to herself. "Don't smile. There's nothing to smile about, you make me sick" she told him angrily.

Dean's eyes widened, he was not expecting this angry side of Kaitlyn. He quickly jogged his memory trying to think of a time he saw her this angry, none came to mind. "What?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me, you're fucked up person. You make me so sick!" she repeated. "You send Seth in here to tell me you're done with me and that you're better off without me? You couldn't muster up the courage to do it yourself?! Now you're in here for what, to try to be my friend?" she yelled, unable contain herself any longer.

"When did I send Seth to talk to you?" He asked trying to keep up with all that she was throwing at him. _Oh this is how we're gonna play?_ Dean tried to process everything she was saying but there was too much going on at once and her words enraged him. "I guess, I was the stupid one for trying to come here and talk to you" he hissed.

"Stupid?! I was the stupid one I wasted two years of my life, on you! You cheated on me! I freaking would wait for you and I moved in with you and all I got was shit. I didn't get anything from you. I loved you Dean!" Kaitlyn had no control of the words coming out of her mouth, her emotions were in full control of her.

"Oh, here we fucking go again!" Dean groaned, "you're fucking insecurities are here the fuck again to ruin what could've been a perfectly normal conversation!"

"You're not even denying the cheating part! So you must've! Let's be honest, I saw you with that blonde in the elevator last night. You're going to tell me that was the first girl since you left me?" She questioned

_No._ "Yes" Dean lied. He instantly regretted his answer, seeing the rage in her face.

"Really? That girl last night was your first?" She asked again, giving him a chance to redeem himself.

_No, there was this one girl in Dallas, the night before you came and the twins in Minnesota, the first week you were gone_. "Yes, she was my first" Dean again lied. What the fuck are you saying, you moron! His internal struggle was real.

Kaitlyn grabbed the black shirt from on top of her bed, and threw it at Dean's face. "I so want to fucking hurt you right now! You're lying to me! I know you've slept with the newer girls , I know that girl last night wasn't your first! You fucking cheated on me according to your closest fucking friends. I may have been gone from here but people were still looking out for me Dean!" she revealed.

Dean tried to think of something to say but his mind was blank. He had lied to her twice to her face, for no reason. "I mean.. I don't know what to say besides .. I had fun doing it" his pride piped up and he wanted to smacked himself.

"I hate you!" She told him with tears falling. "You've done nothing but hurt me, and all I did was love you. Just get out, I never want to speak to you again. If I see you in the halls or in catering I will literally act like you don't exist because I really despise you that much!" She sobbed, pushing him out the door of her room. "Have fun with your little girlfriends, I hope they keep your bed warm for those few hours, because I promise you they'll never treat you like I treated you Dean Ambrose. You'll miss me, one day" she finished , slamming the door on his face.

_I do miss you_. "I doubt that!" he yelled at the door. He knew she heard him and his pride was content with that. He walked away with his pride and that's all that mattered, however with each step he took he knew the decisions he made were killing him. His mind fogged with everything she told him, he just needed to get to the arena and perform. Performing, that's where no matter what was bothering him or going through his mind he was at peace.

And boy, did he need it.

* * *

Sooooo I couldn't wait to update it so you got a two for one tonight.. :)

Thanks to all the reviews , it really means a lot to me!

LiveforAmbrose is probably going to kill me , I'm sorrrrryyyy !


	5. Chapter 5

"I know you're not as much of hard ass as you come off, Ambrose" she told him with a small cocky smile of her own as she leaned on the headboard of the hotel room's bed.

"And what makes you think you know me so well. Kaitlyn, is it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Cut the shit. You know my name very well. And for starters you're here with me now sitting in my room watching P.S I Love You, no hard ass does that." She laughed.

Her laugh. Holy shit. He would live happily forever, if he could just make her laugh constantly. "I mean , I don't know. I got you drunk" he shrugged, trying playing it off.

"You got me drunk and haven't put the moves on me. You, either are not the Dean Ambrose I hear about or.. " Kaitlyn began her statement strong and then slowly faded off as she realized what she was saying ".. Or you don't find me attractive at all"

He couldn't help but smile at her. How could this girl ever believe she wasn't attractive? She was beyond gorgeous, her eyes , her full lips. Her hair, well that was something he could get use to, but everything else was.. Well, perfect. "This is like our first time hanging out but we've had a few run ins in the halls. If I didn't think you were attractive I wouldn't have come" he let out.

Kaitlyn smiled but then thought about what he told her, "Ah ha! So you only came because I'm attractive ?!"

"No! That's not it at all!" Dean defended himself. "I had Roman and Seth you know, ask around and stuff and all they came back with were great things about you" he sheepishly admitted.

Kaitlyn gasped, "that's why that big guy was trying to be my best friend!"

"No" he laughed at her expression. Geez , she was so adorable. "No, Roman actually really digs you, he thinks you're the one." _Well, that was stupid to say._

"Wow, huh? I like him then" she smiled. "Soooo.." Kaitlyn began slowly. "Then, why are you okay with people thinking that you're this use and abuse type of guy, when you really aren't?"

Dean looked up at her. _A million reasons to be exact, I don't get hurt, girls don't get hurt. No family meetings and making it awkward when I have to tell you about my non-existent family, keeps people out of my past_. "I don't know keeps people away, I guess." He answered. "Except for you."

Kaitlyn patted the empty space by where she laid. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just his charm but she wanted him closer to her. She watched as he slowly approached the bed and laid next to her, placing his head on her lap. She slowly and softly massaged his massaged his hair.

"Why'd you still ask me to go on a date?" Dean asked, once he was comfortable. He leaned into her touch subconsciously.

"I just tend to see the absolute best in everyone until they prove me wrong" she answered in a low voice, her eyes glued on the television.

"Well, can I tell you something?" Dean asked, moving from his place and joining her leaning on the headboard. He smiled at her, observing how glazed over her eyes from the glasses of wine she had consumed.

"Of course you can" she turned to look at him.

"I'm really happy that we got snowed in tonight, because I could honestly tell you, there's no way we would've gotten this deep" he sweetly told her. He felt her lips crash onto his. At first he didn't want to kiss her, she had drunk a lot, thanks to him.

_Kiss me back you idiot_. Just as Kaitlyn was about to pull away he slowly placed his hand on her back and brought her closer to him, he tasted like beer. For him, she didn't mind. She felt his hands entangled in her hair and gripped the rim of his cotton shirt.

"Dean" a grating voice came from next to him knocking him out of his thoughts.

He looked over to find the random brunette he had picked up at the bar earlier that night, laying on her side besides him.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice flat. What was she still doing here?

"Just wanted to know what we were going to do tonight" she asked.

He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:30 am. "You are going home, I am going to bed" he answered truthfully. " I got work later" he watched her expression change from giddy to completely annoyed, he couldn't care less, he was just hours removed from fighting with Kaitlyn and her telling him how much she hated him. What was one more person?

"Well then, I hope you have a pleasant night" she said rolling her eyes, as she slid back into her clothes.

"Thank you" he answered flatly. "Do you need money for a cab?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of getting home, thank you" the girl answered buttoning up her coat and grabbing her purse. "goodbye"

Dean gave her a quick wave and shut the door. He let out a loud sigh and climbed into the bed. There was no way he was sleeping tonight. He looked around the room and laid eyes on the shirt that was thrown at him earlier. He stood up from his bed and grabbed it , taking a quick whiff of it as he threw himself back into bed. Her scent was still on it, he folded the shirt and placed it underneath his head. _Goodnight beautiful. _

* * *

The days that passed the argument were hard for Kaitlyn. It was like everywhere she went she ran into him. At the gym, no matter how many times she changed her schedule in each city, it was like he had the same idea and it would cause them to cross paths at either the beginning or end of their sessions. Their matches had coincidentally been scheduled one right after another and if she didn't see them when she was ready to go out for her match, she saw them as she was returning. There was no escaping this man.

Kaitlyn panted as she walked down the long hall from the gorilla, she was exhausted after the match she had with Natalya. She was making her way down to catering when she heard her name being yelled by a familiar voice.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ called as she came skipping down the hall, with her hair flowing behind her, in true AJ fashion.

Kaitlyn shook her head and chuckled as she watched her friend approach her. "What do you want you psycho?"

" I have an idea, and I know you're going to say no but the plans already in motion so you can't really say no" AJ smiled.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but be distracted by what was going on behind AJ as she spoke. There he was, walking with a girl, his arm thrown around her neck, flirting per usual. Seeing him talking to this girl made Kaitlyn want to puke, she no longer felt hurt just pure anger. I can't believe I spent all that time on him, she thought to herself as he passed her. She watched as he passed by not looking in her direction in the slightest.

"So, yeah?" AJ finished, well aware Kaitlyn wasn't paying attention for one reason or another. This was perfect.

"Um, I'm sorry, what?" Kaitlyn asked, remembering she was supposed to be listening and having a conversation with AJ.

"It's like a simple yes or no. I can't believe you weren't listening to me again" AJ pouted, she knew how to sucker Kaitlyn in. Had she really been listening to what she said there was no way Kaitlyn would've agreed.

"No, I was!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, pulling AJ into a bear hug and lifting her off her feet. "I am totally down, I trust you" she smiled, trying to think if she caught even the slightest bit of what AJ was talking about. Damn you, Ambrose.

"Alright, good. So you know, just be ready by 7:30" AJ smiled.

What? "Okay" Kaitlyn said slowly.

* * *

_**Hmm.. wonder what AJ has planned?! **_

_**Thanks again to everyone for your reviews it means a lot a lot a lot! You make my day when I see reviews, honestly!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn jumped as she felt two hands poking at her sides. She took her off headphones and turned around to find Roman standing there chuckling. "Damn it, Ro!" She let out, slapping him across the chest.

"Ouch!" He winced in pain, rubbing the spot where she had slapped. "What the hell?"

"I hate when you do that!" She yelled. She immediately feeling bad for hitting him so hard. "Sorry" she apologized.

"Why are you so jittery?" He asked climbing on the treadmill next to her.

"Just thinking" Kaitlyn answered truthfully, she had tried to piece together exactly what AJ had planned for her since the conversation. "AJ told me to be like ready to go out tonight with her and Punk, and I'm just not really sure what's happening" she shrugged.

"You're going on a date?" Roman asked concerned. She couldn't. Nope, not on his watch.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a minute before everything came to her clearly. Ah ha, that must have been why AJ told her to dress her best."Oh yeah, I guess so" she answered a bit air-headed.

"Why would you go on a blind date? You know AJ and Punk, they're all in their own world. Why would you let them choose who you were going on a blind date with?" Roman tried his best to discourage her. In his heart he knew Dean and Kaitlyn were meant to be together. He did not want to let AJ get in the way of it all. Right now, she and Dean were just going through a rough patch on the long road of a relationship. They'd get back together, all they needed was some encouragement. Then again, maybe he should stay out of it. After all, he assumed it was his fault they got into that huge screaming match a few days back causing them to pass each other as if they didn't exist.

Kaitlyn scrunched her face "Who am I gonna let pick a date for me, you?"

"I'm just saying, why go on any date? You and Dean will just end up together in the end" Roman stated. He pushed the buttons on his machine and began his fast run.

Kaitlyn stared at him for a moment before hopping off her machine and standing in front of Roman's. "Ro, it's not happening. Dean has moved on to ... practically everyone else on the roster. I think I deserve this one date."

He rolled his eyes as she spoke "You two just broke up, can you give it a little?"

"Give it a little? Roman I've given it a bit. Do I want to move on? No, but I have to" Kaitlyn voiced a bit annoyed. Who was Roman to roll his eyes at her? "I'm not arguing with you, like if you can still respect Dean after everything he's done to me. I think you can still like respect me and respect me trying to be happy" Kaitlyn thought about what she said, she wasn't even sure she'd like this blind date, why was she getting so defensive? "I have to go" she said brushing him off.  
Roman sighed heavily and caught up to Kaitlyn. "Listen, I don't know what you both did to each other that made you hate each other so much. I'm sorry that this all happened, trust me, never did I think you and Dean were not going to be together." he stated honestly. " It hurts a bit, I was expecting to be best man, you know?" he added with a small chuckle.

Kaitlyn smiled, she could feel a sting in the back of her eyes. Ugh, she was so tired of crying. She blinked and quickly rubbed her eyes, stopping any tears from making their way to her face.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and sighed heavily. "I guess, I support whatever makes you happy. But, if I could be frank, I hope this guys personality is as dead as a fucking door knob.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh. She knew Roman cared about her however bias he was towards Dean. "Thank you" she stated simply, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "That means more to me then you'll ever know"

Roman kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Alright, get out of here, you smell" he jokingly teased.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn laughed, pushing out of the hug and walking away. "You jerk"

He gave her a small smile as he watched her walk away "And.. I mean, let me know how it goes tonight" he said hesitantly. He didn't want to know, but it wasn't fair to support Dean in all he does and not Kaitlyn. She had become like his little sister while she dated Dean, and in that time he often found himself thinking twice before laying hands on Dean for making her cry or causing her any sort of grief.

* * *

Kaitlyn stared at herself in the mirror, she had a simple pair of fitted jeans and a light teal sweater with a pair of black combat boots. "I think this looks good" she said to AJ who sat on Kaitlyn's bed with her face buried in her iPhone.

AJ stared at her for a few moments before answering, "yeah, that's cool" she finally answered, her face right back into her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Kaitlyn asked, grabbing the curling iron and curling the ends of her now brunette strands. She walked over trying to peak at her best friend's text messages.

AJ held the phone closely to her chest. "Cut it out! Mind your business and finish getting ready!" she yelled.

"Alright, I'm ready" Kaitlyn said, looking at herself again in the mirror. She noticed that ever since Seth had broken the news to her about Dean's promiscuous, way she had lost some of the confidence she once had. She had began to nit pick at every small thing about herself, her hair, her smile, the shape of her eyes or eyebrows - anything that would catch her eye in the mirror.

"I promise you, you look gorgeous" AJ reassured grabbing her coat and throwing it on. "Come on, the guys are downstairs"

Kaitlyn grabbed her belongings and headed out the door with AJ. "Alright, so tell me something about this guy, like come on. Besides the fact that we work with him, obviously" she asked as they walked on to the elevator.

AJ pretended to think, tapping her index finger to her chin. "Um.." She felt Kaitlyn shove her and erupted into laughter. "Why can't you just be patient?!"

"Give me something!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, she looked up at the numbers they seemed to be flying by. Only four more floors until they were in the lobby, she turned her eyes back to AJ.

"Alright, he has tattoos. Many tattoos" she admitted, getting a glare from Kaitlyn that read, that's all? " I don't want to tell you because your going to be all judgmental before hand and like I just want you to trust, that I found you someone perfect for you"

Kaitlyn's anxiety reared its ugly head again and she nodded. She heard the bell of the elevator ding indicating they had reached the lobby floor. She followed AJ as she made her way to Punk and looked around to find no one else there. Is this a fucking joke? Where was her 'blind date'?

"He just went to the restroom, he should be back - ah, there he is" Punk said, pointing him out.

Kaitlyn turned around to see his smiling face._ Oh my god_. She turned back to AJ her face bright red, her mind flashing back to that night._ Oh my god._

_"Truth" Kaitlyn answered quickly._

_"Truth? Alright hmm.. Ok, so besides Dean, name another person, that we work with, that you find completely attractive" AJ stated as she drank from her red solo cup. _

_Kaitlyn laughed as she snuggled into Dean's side. "There's no one else, just my babe" _

_"No, that doesn't count!" AJ shook her head. "You made me answer my last truth with Punk here , you have to answer in front of Dean." _

_Dean rolled his eyes. This is so stupid he thought to himself, but whatever, there was nothing else to do in this boring town they were stuck in. "Just answer so we can move on, babe" _

_Kaitlyn laughed , the alcohol sneaking up on her. "Alright, I guess , if I have to pick someone, I guess, it would be Randy" she shook her head in embarrassment. _

_"Still?!" AJ exclaimed "you've thought he was hot since we like showed up here!" _

_Dean stood quiet staring at Kaitlyn, biting the inside of his cheek. Well, isn't this fucking fantastic. "Alright, is this game over, can we go to bed now?" _  
_"Uhh, sure if you want to, we can go babe" Kaitlyn said, widening her eyes at AJ and Punk behind Dean's back. She watched as he quickly opened the door and headed out without saying goodbye. "Thanks for a fun night guys" she said with a small eye roll as she headed out the door after him. "Babe, wait up, what's wrong?" _

_Dean continued walking without speaking a word. _

_"Dean Ambrose, stop this fucking second" She said sternly and watched as he came to a halt. Wow, it worked. She quickly walked over and stood in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked and noticed his eyes wonder around the hall. He's avoiding eye contact. She glared at him and grabbed his face. "Look at me and tell me what's wrong!" _

_His icy blues finally fell on her face. "Nothing, just an immature game" _

_"Are you jealous that I said Randy Orton was attractive?!" She asked laughing. _

_Dean removed her hands from his face and walked around her, continuing to their room. Of course that's why I'm mad. _

_"Babe, please!" Kaitlyn called out, running over and pressing her hands into his chest to stop him. "It was a stupid game. You are the love of my life, you are who I want to be with forever. Don't worry about that, that's nothing. He will never compare to you, you hear me?" _

_Dean looked at her and nodded. She was right, they'd been together for so long. He never caught her once looking in any guys direction. "I'm an asshole" _

_Kaitlyn laughed grabbing his face and kissing him hard. "I love you"_

My how the times have changed.

"Randy, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, Randy" Punk introduced. "I mean I'm sure you both know each other in passing but you know, this is different." he finished trying not to make it awkward, but failing.

"H-hi" Kaitlyn stammered, sticking her hand out to shake his hand. _Oh my god._

"Oh, come on. Can't shake my hand" Randy chuckled, as he towered over her. "you're my date we can hug it out." he finished as he pulled her into a strong embrace.

_He smells fucking delicious._ Kaitlyn gingerly hugged him back and gave him a small smile when they released. This could be ok after all.

* * *

Roman felt his phone vibrating on the nightstand as he sat with Dean and Seth watching TV.

**Kaitlyn:** THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY FREAKING LIFE!

Read the text message, Roman couldn't help but toss his head back and sigh. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. _Be supportive, Roman. She deserves to be happy._ He quickly typed back with a forced smile:

**Roman:** I'm really happy for you. Let's talk about it tomorrow alright? :)

**Kaitlyn:** Yes, please!

He could practically hear the excitement through the text message. He had to at least pretend to be interested in what was going on.

**Roman:** Who'd this blind date turn out to be anyway?

**Kaitlyn:** Randy

**Roman:** Orton?

**Kaitlyn:** Yeah, we'll talk later! We're performing next at this karaoke bar we're at. Love ya, Ro!

_Karaoke bar? What did this idiot read the book on the way to Kaitlyn's heart?_

**Roman:** Love ya too. Have fun.

_Not really. I hope he sucks. _

* * *

**AHHHHHHH .. Ok so it really took me all day to decide who I wanted her blind date to be with- it was like really hard for me, but the more I thought about it , I was like my reviewers are right .. RANDY IS PERFECT! **

**Thanks guys. Please continue to review, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 12:30 when Roman heard a rhythmic knock on his door. Who could this possibly be? he asked himself walking to the door. He swung the door open to find Dean cockily leaning on his door frame. He watched as his best friend did his ridiculous dance into his room and couldn't help but laugh. "What the fuck could you possibly want, and why are you so happy? Are you drunk?"

Dean slowly took out his phone from his pocket and showed the text to Roman.

**Kaitlyn:** I know its been a while since we've spoken. However, I think we should talk.

Roman stared at it awhile before realizing what was going on. Oh, shit. "Any thoughts on what's going on?" He asked.

Dean shrugged and continued his dance. "Who knows, but I think this could end pretty well."

"Well, what do you consider 'well'?" Roman inquired.

"Who knows? Her, naked, my bed" Dean smirked. He knew talking about Kaitlyn like that to him would strike a nerve.

"Cut the shit, Ambrose" Roman answered annoyed.

"No, I really don't know. Who knows, I'm just going to dinner tomorrow with my ex-girlfriend after a month and some change of no contact and passing each other in the hall as if we haven't seen each other naked a thousand times." Dean shrugged. "You've been hanging out with her a lot lately, what's she been saying?"

Roman shook his head and followed up with his own shrug. "Um.. Not much really, just you know, hanging out with her, AJ, and Punk sometimes. You know just some people." He said carefully._Oh, if only Dean knew_.

Dean nodded, "Alright, well, just wanted to let my brotha from anotha motha know what was going on!" he said in a ridiculous voice. "But really, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything, I know Kaitlyn and you are really close and that I sort of dropped the ball at times, but tomorrow I think is going to be okay and just thanks" Dean said, his voice serious and sincere.

Roman swallowed hard and felt the guilt wash over him. _Fuck._

_"I'm like really excited you're coming out to meet him, like as my boyfriend, finally" Kaitlyn said smiling up at Roman as they walked into a restaurant. She had gotten her way, after many weeks of persuasion he was finally joining them for dinner. She knew it was hard for Roman, and that he was going against every guy code in the book, However, she was happy and she wanted to share it with the man who meant the most to her in this industry, Roman. _

_"Yeah, let's just get this over please?" Roman answered as they walked through the restaurant let by the host. They were the first to arrive, and sat at the table for three. "And he's late, not a good impression" he said annoyed. _

_"Hey, you better stop it and be nice! I never ask you for much, you both mean a lot to me and I'd like this to be a nice dinner. So cut it out" Kaitlyn responded narrowing her eyes at her best friend. _

_"Kaitlyn, you have no idea the position you're putting me in" Roman answered truthfully. If Dean even knew that Kaitlyn and Randy were together, he'd flip his lid. Finding out that Roman knew and accompanied them to dinner would really set him off. _

_"I know, and I thank you for doing this for me, but take your anxiousness out on me, not Randy, okay? I promise you he's the nicest guy. Really, he is" Kaitlyn vowed. Her eyes lit up as she saw him enter the restaurant and come towards them. _

_"Hey, my beautiful lady" Randy charmingly greeted, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He stuck his hand out and shook Roman's hand firmly. "What's up?" _

_Roman shook his hand and nodded in greeting, "What's going on?" _

_Men, Kaitlyn thought to herself watching them say hello. Why couldn't they be like woman a quick hug and it was over. Nooooo, they had to size each other up and see who has the strongest handshake. Morons. _

_Randy turned his attention back on to her and smiled. "How was your day, gorgeous?" _

_"It was great, I went out with Ro, did some shopping, over all good time" Kaitlyn answered still with a smile plastered on her face. _

_"Yeah, of course. You were shopping" the two men said with a scoff simultaneously. _

_And that was it. They had connected in that moment and the rest of the evening would be jokes and laughs at Kaitlyn's expense. Roman warning Randy about all of her bad habits and quirky ways, while Randy pointed out some compulsions and fixations that Roman had never noticed before. They would bond over family wrestling stories and how similar their households were growing up with their dad's in the business. _

_"Alright, I think it's time to go!" Kaitlyn piped up with a small laugh. "Enough bromancing over here."_

_"Yeah, we should head back" Randy agreed standing up from the table. "Dinner's on me. Thanks for coming out tonight, Roman, it really means a lot, not only to Kaitlyn, but to me. _

_Roman nodded and shook Randy's hand. This guy really wasn't at all what he thought. He was great to hang out with and talk to, plus, he made Kaitlyn happy. No matter how hard he tried to convince her, there was no turning back. He had seen that particular shimmer in Kaitlyn's eyes once before. With Dean. The look in her eyes told Roman one thing, she was falling for Randy, and hard. Long gone were the thoughts of getting back together with Dean or caring about what he was up to. _

* * *

**Dean:** You want to go together to the place?

**Kaitlyn:** I think you should just come to my room. We won't go out.

Dean smirked at the text message. _She can't handle seeing you outside_, his ego told him.

**Dean:** Be there in 2.

Dean confidently strutted down a few flights of steps to the floor Kaitlyn's room was on. The elevator was taking far too long for him. He knocked on the door and heard her call, it's open. He walked in to find her sitting on the bed Indian style in her favorite Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt. _She looks beautiful._

"Hi" she greeted faintly, pulling the sleeves over her hands and holding them tightly. "Sit" she directed.

He did as he was told and smiled at her. "So what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" He watched as she avoided all eye contact with him and instantly he regretted getting to her room so fast.

"Just know, that this is hard for me to tell you, ok?" She began. "I wanted to tell you , and I wanted you to hear it from me because honestly, rumors are already starting and I would never, ever in my life want you to find anything out via a rumor. You mean way more to me than that, Dean" Kaitlyn rambled off, she wished for a moment that everything could go back to the way it was before. She immediately shook those thoughts from her head and got back on track.

Dean's patience was wearing thin. "What?" he asked quietly, he was practically on the edge of his seat and here she was rambling.

"Randy and I are together. We've been together for a while and I just wanted you to know that" she let out slowly watching his facial expression fall.

It took Dean a moment to realize what she was saying. They weren't getting back together. She had moved on to someone else. Who was that someone else exactly? Randy mother fucking Orton. He felt his heart for the first time in what seems like forever break into pieces. He stared at her blankly, not really sure of what to say ..and then he snapped. "Randy Orton?" he scoffed. He nodded, "Do you remember that night?"

Kaitlyn gingerly nodded. "I know what you're going to say"

"Do you? Do you really know what the fuck I'm going to say Kaitlyn? I really don't think you have any mother fucking idea what I have going through my mind. You're worthless trash. You're probably the worst person walking this fucking Earth right now! He can have you, you are nothing. Soon, he'll find out how much of a nothing you are. He can have my sloppy seconds, because honestly that's exactly what you are, sloppy." Dean spewed in disdain. The anger that he felt in himself was completely unattainable.

Kaitlyn stared at him and gave him a few moments before she decided to speak. "You left me, Dean. I didn't have to tell you that I was with anyone, I wanted to tell you out of respect for you and what we had. The same respect I expected from you, when I asked you about the women you'd slept with" she said calmly. She knew in her past altercations with Dean getting as riled up as he did, didn't help the situation any.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, go fuck yourself" Dean exclaimed. "You wanted to tell me so that you could fucking throw it in my face that you moved on to that. I can't even be in the same room as you, I'm disgusted by you!" He finished, slamming the door on his way out. He ran back up the steps and landed in front of Roman's room banging hard on the door.

Roman swung the door open, being pushed aside by Dean as he walked in.

"She's fucking dating that cocky piece of shit!" Dean yelled shaking his head in disbelief. "Can you believe that's what the fuck she calls me for? That's what she wanted to speak to me about?"

Roman watched his best friend pace back and forth in his room. "I- I can't believe that" he said trying to sound convincing. His phone lit up on the nightstand next to Dean, indicating a text message. "Read that to me, kid"

Dean grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. He stopped in his tracks as he was about to hand it to Roman.

**Kaitlyn:** I told him.

"Let me ask you something.." Dean began as he slid open the lock screen. He scrolled up Roman's past conversations with Kaitlyn, he quickly scrolled seeing tons of back and forth between the two talking about her and Randy's relationship. But something caught his eye as he scrolled, he stopped and went the opposite direction, stopping perfectly at a photo Kaitlyn had sent Roman of the three of them out one night for dinner.

"Give me the phone" Roman demanded as he watched Dean become intrigued with the screen.

"Dude! You fucking knew?!" Dean squealed, he couldn't help it, his best friend had just betrayed his trust. There he was the whole time pretending he had no clue what the fuck was going on when he really did. "You could've saved me the mother fucking embarrassment! You let me go down there and you knew!"

"Dean, I'm -" he began but was cut off by his cellphone being smashed as it hit the wall across from where they stood. Roman nodded as he watched his phone disintegrate into piece. "I deserved that"

"You deserve a fucking ass kicking" Dean threatened stepping toe to toe with his best friend.

"You wanna hit me, go ahead, Dean. Hit me" Roman wasn't fighting Dean on this, he knew he deserved it.

Dean shook his head and headed for the door. "You're not even fucking worth it"

* * *

GAHHHHH.. MY DEAN! :(


	8. Chapter 8

She could hear someone rambling on, but couldn't focus on what they were saying. Her thoughts kept jumping back, a few days back, to that fight with Dean and Roman. Why did everyone come down on her so hard? Did anyone come down on Dean this hard when he was bringing girls around after bars? Why was she in the wrong? Dean broke up with her and left her in the airport parking lot. _Am I on am episode of Punk'd?_ She let her eyes wonder around the room looking for any signs of hidden cameras. _Ugh, Kaitlyn, you baffoon. You're not on Punk'd._

"So what do you say?" Randy asked her bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kaitlyn asked, focusing on him. She stared into his baby blues and couldn't help but miss Dean a bit. Stop it.

Randy let out a small laugh. "You're so adorable, babe. I was just asking if you wanted to spend the two days off with me, my hometown. Meet the folks."

Is this really happening? I'm going to meet his family? Kaitlyn thought to herself and a small smile crept across her face. "Yeah, absolutely I will, babe" she answered getting up from the table. She wanted to stay and bask in the glory of being invited but couldn't. "I have to go get ready for my match ok?" She frowned.

"Good luck. Be careful" he reminded.

Smack Down seemed to take forever to get on with. Her mind was clouded with the thoughts of the weekend getaway with Randy. She of course was tossed into a ridiculous jobber match against one of the Bella Twins but that didn't matter, it was just one match closer to the end of the night. When she finished, she strolled into the back catching Randy before he set out for his.

"Hello, my love" Kaitlyn greeted as she pressed her body into his side and slithered her hand on to the middle of his back.

Randy looked down at her and winked. "Hi baby.." He huskily returned the greeted into her ear. He could absolutely never get enough of her. "You looked good out there" he complimented.

Kaitlyn blushed, what the hell was it about him that made her this way. They'd been together for a while now and she still couldn't help but get butterflies when he spoke to her. She felt his lips press on to hers. God, was he an amazing kisser. She fluttered her eyes open feeling someone watching her and quickly pulled away from him when she saw Dean, Seth and Roman walk by. She blushed as she felt Dean's eyes boring into her. "Alright, well, good luck on your match" she told Randy with an awkward pat on his back.

"Be ready when I'm done okay, babe. We're just gonna head out right after" Randy called back to her as he headed for the gorilla.

"Where you going?" Roman asked, catching Kaitlyn off guard and causing her to jump.

"Talking to me today?" She asked, as she turned to look up at him.

"Only because Ambrose forgave me" he answered her flatly. He didn't need to take that lip, he had risked a lot for her. "What's going on with you two fuckers?"

"I'm going to meet his family this weekend" she smiled wide. "I'm excited"

"Really? Isn't it too soon?" Roman asked, as he obnoxiously chewed on his gum.

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what he was trying to do. "Cut it out"

"I'm just saying, you compare one to the other all the time. Just stop comparing and get back on the horse" Roman stated, sipping from his water bottle. He misses you" he added non- chalantly, knowing it would send Kaitlyn into a whirlwind of emotion.

"Have a good weekend off , Roman!" She gritted through her teeth and stomped off. What a freaking jerk.

* * *

Kaitlyn threw her hand on the night stand grabbing the irritating noise that was her cellphone. "Hello?" She answered groggily, as she turned over in the bed and checked the time with her one opened eye. 3 fucking 45, this had better be important. She had spent the entire day running around with Randy and his family. Exhaustion was not even the word for how drained she was.

"Kaitlyn.." An all too familiar voice breathed into the receiver.

Kaitlyn sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. "Dean?" She asked making sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yeah.. It's me" he said. "I'm surprised you answered"

Kaitlyn slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "It's 3:45, Dean." She answered as she sat on the shower rug, her back against the bathtub. "The only time people call this late is if there's emergency or death"

"Or drunk" Dean added being a smart ass.

"I'm not arguing with you, Dean. So if that's why you called I'm sorry but I have to g-" Kaitlyn whispered, but was cut of by what sounded like crying coming from the other end. She held the phone away from her and checked to see that his name was on the screen. "...Dean?"

"Kaitlyn, I love you. I've always fucking loved you. I'm so stupid, Kaitlyn. I fucked up so bad with you, I wish we were together right now. I miss you, I miss you laying next to me and everything. Baby, I miss you. I hate seeing you with him, you don't belong with him, Kait. It's supposed to be you and I" Dean slurred through his sobs.

Kaitlyn sat in shock, she had wanted to hear these words,that now spewed from his mouth, for as long as she could remember. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was, in every sense of the word, speechless.

"Baby, you okay?" Randy asked coming into the bathroom. He had heard her whispers and felt her get up from the bed.

Kaitlyn jumped seeing him. "Uhh.. Yeah, yeah. Go back to bed, please?" She answered, pressing the phone into her chest to stifle the talking.

"You sure?" He asked seeing her all jittery.

Kaitlyn nodded and mouthed, "I'm fine" waving him off. She watched as he slowly walked away, knowing that when she was done on that phone she had to explain to Randy why she was hiding in the bathroom talking on the phone. "Dean..?" She whispered into the phone.

"... Where are you?" Dean asked, stifling his cries.

"I'm at Randy's ..." Kaitlyn hesitantly answered him. She stood quiet waiting for some type of response from him. Nothing. Moments later the phone hung up. Kaitlyn threw her head back and closed her eyes. Is this really happening to me right now? She had finally moved on and was happy and here he was telling her everything she wanted to hear for two years. Who gives him the right?

She shook her head and stood up from the floor, just as he phone started ringing. It was him, again. "I can't do this" Kaitlyn said quietly to herself. She hit the decline button and headed back into the room, climbing in and wrapping herself in the blanket.

Her phone buzzed against the nightstand and she held up the phone to read the text..

**Dean:** but, I love you ..

"Everything alright?" Randy asked, turning over and throwing his arm around her body and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Kaitlyn jumped and slammed her phone down on the nightstand. She was expecting him to be asleep, "yeah babe, yeah I'm okay" she said placing her hand over his. "Let's just sleep" she told him.

_Sleep. I fucking wish_.

* * *

Dean's words lingered in Kaitlyn's mind for the rest of the weekend. She tried to enjoy the little things that Randy did for her but everything he did reminded her of Dean. She played it off well though, at least, that's what she thought.

"you alright, baby?" Kaitlyn asked as she watched Randy drive. She had noticed the tension in his jaw intensify as they got closer.

"yeah, I just have to get some things off my chest is all" he answered. His words at a bitter taste to them.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and lightly ran her nails from his neck to the center of his head. "you seem stressed out" she added.

"Kaitlyn, baby, it's not you alright? I promise you." he answered her shooting her a quick smile.

Kaitlyn shrugged, _well nothing for me to worry about then_, she thought to herself. She whipped out her phone and decided to distract herself for the last few moments of the ride, reading articles about the latest rumors going around about herself and colleagues. She felt the car come to a sudden stop and looked up in time to see Randy hop out of the car and head towards three men. Kaitlyn looked around at where he had stopped, "this isn't a parking spot" she scoffed aloud to herself. "And this idiot left the car on" she shook her head, leaning over and shutting off the car, taking out the keys.

"Ambrose!" Randy called out, causing Dean to fall back behind his friends.

Dean turned around seeing only Randy in the lot, he assumed he misheard and kept on walking.

Kaitlyn's head shot up when she heard Randy and she quickly realized what was happening. _Oh,fuck_.

"Ambrose!" Randy called again, this time catching Dean's attention.

"Yeah?" Dean answered back seeing Randy coming towards him._ What the fuck could this prick want? _He was suddenly thrown up against the car and felt a blow to his face.

"Don't ever call my fucking girl again!" Randy yelled in his face.

Dean wiped the blood from his now busted bottom lip and smiled sadistically. Months of rage and hurt flowing through his body was let out in the punches he threw connecting with Randy's face.

"Dean! Stop!" Kaitlyn yelled as ran she full speed towards the two men. She looked around the parking lot to find Roman and Seth by the doors entrance completely oblivious to what was happening behind them. "Dean, stop, please!" She pleaded trying to pull him off of Randy. "Roman! Seth" she screamed out at loud as she could.

Dean in the heat of the moment turned around and shoved Kaitlyn off of him causing her to slam hard into the car behind them. Giving Randy the upper hand and landing a few more shots in of his own.

Roman and Seth ran over, grabbing and separating both men. Roman lifted Kaitlyn up with one hand and checked on the small scratch she endured,while holding Randy back with the other.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Seth asked, using all his strength to hold onto Dean.

"Stop calling my fucking girl!" Randy shouted again. "Fucking calling her at three in the morning , get a fucking life! You lost her, move on! Texting her that you love her?! You're pathetic!"

Dean lunged for Randy again, and found himself right in Kaitlyn's face. "Please, Dean! Stop!" She shrieked pleading holding her hands to his chest. "You're both making a spectacle in the parking lot!"

"No problem, big guy. You could fucking have her. She's not worth it anyway" Dean responded, staring Kaitlyn directly in the eyes. He grabbed his luggage, shoved Seth off of him and made his way inside.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh.. boys will be boys... Read,Enjoy and Review pleasssseeee!**

**it was super hard to write this chapter, hearing Kaitlyn left through my entire day off :/ but there it is.. Really REALLY sorry if it sucks. I'll make it up to everyone I promise. **

**Xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Seth walked behind Dean and shoved into their locker room hard, slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck are you doing out there? Fighting in the middle of the parking lot, do you know what could've happened if Stephanie or Hunter were out there?"

"I don't care!" Dean yelled frustrated. He walked over to the mirror looking at the damage that had been done. His face already beginning to bruise around his cheek bones. "That stupid fuck" he let out frustrated.

"This is ridiculous! You put everything on the line for her again and what's that getting you? Enough already" Seth argued. "Smarten up, she's done"

Dean turned around and stood within centimeters from Seth's face. "You want to keep talking shit?" He asked staring directly into his eyes. For some odd reason, his memory jogged back to the conversation with Kaitlyn, that first day she had returned. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and backed away from Seth slowly.

"I think everyone needs to just chill the fuck out before I start handing out ass whippin's" Roman announced, coming between the two. Though, at this point he wouldn't really mind Dean giving Seth a little roughing up.

"When did I ask you to talk to Kaitlyn?" Dean asked Seth, right back in his face.

"Why are you trying to start with me now?" Seth immediately answered. "I don't even know what you're talking about, man!" He stepped away from Dean heading to the door.

"You told her I asked you to speak to her and that I was done. When did I ask you to do that?" Dean asked, his voice eerily calm.

Roman shot a look at Seth. "Did you really fucking do that?" _This mother fucker_. Here Roman was trying with every piece of him to get Kaitlyn and Dean back together when Seth had planted the seed in Kaitlyn a ways back.

"She's fucking crazy!" Seth exclaimed. "I never did that!" He lied. "She's making shit up now. Just to get us all turning and fighting with each other. Look what she did to you and Roman. She made him withhold information from you about her dating Randy."

Roman's inside burned with fury and he stepped towards Seth, but was cut off by Dean.

"I'm just getting Kaitlyn" Dean simply stated, pushing past the two. _I'm going to Kaitlyn?_ What a stupid remark that was. After what he had just done to her new Prince Charming and her, he doubted she even wanted to be near him.

Kaitlyn had been in the make up chair for about 45 minutes trying to hide the bruised she had scored in the parking lot. All these thoughts running through her mind as she sat there, zoned out. Why was all this happening to her? What did she do to deserve all this drama in her life? Everyone she cared about was either fighting or annoyed at each other, and if he wasn't at each other it was at her. Maybe, just maybe everyone would be better off if she just disappeared.

"Hey" Randy greeted flatly as he approached her.

Kaitlyn's eyes watered up seeing the bruises on his perfect face. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "I never wanted this to happen"

Randy stared at her for a few moments before yanking her from the chair and pulling her into a tight embrace. He knew Dean meant nothing to her anymore. He had given her everything Dean couldn't, emotionally and physically. He kissed the top of her head before speaking, "It's fine. How are you feeling, you alright? He shoved you into that car hard, that piece of shit"

"Babe, please" Kaitlyn let out quietly. "I just don't want to like see anyone fighting anymore or arguing. We have to like work together and be around each other all the -" She began calmly but was shoved out of the way by Randy. "Uh.."

"I just kicked your ass outside, you need me to do it again?" Randy called out as he walked towards Dean.

Kaitlyn looked up to the ceiling and dropped her hands at her sides, "I'd really appreciate it, if you'd stop putting me in situations like this" she said aloud speaking to the heavens. "Please just stop" she pleaded to both men quietly as she walked over.

"You need to calm down, I just need to talk to Kaitlyn about something" Dean responded with a smirk. He loved that he made Randy that uncomfortable.

Kaitlyn stared at him, his bruises, like Randy's, killed her. _All this over me? I'm surely not worth all this fucking trouble and stupid time. Definitely not worth getting fired over._

"No" Randy replied. "She's not going anywhere with you"

_What? Since when he did he speak for me?_ Kaitlyn let out a slight chuckle in disbelief. "Randy.."

"Oh, you speak for her now? That's cool. It was never like that when we were together. Remember that, Kaitlyn? I never controlled you" Dean stated with annoyance in his voice. Is this what she going to be like now, at Randy's disposal?

Kaitlyn just stood in between both men, staring at them. If she went with Dean, her and Randy would be over, without a doubt. That would be a blow to his trust in her. If she went with Randy, she would lose Dean as a friend, regardless of what he assumed they were. This stress was becoming all too much for her. She closed her eyes tightly and let her heart answer for her. "Sorry, Dean. I can't"

"Happy? You got the answer directly from her. Let's go baby" Randy said, as he grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and pulled her to walk with him.

* * *

The door opened slowly and in peaked Kaitlyn's head with her hands over her eyes. "Are you all decent?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in" Roman answered, as he tied up his wrestling boots. "What's up?"

Kaitlyn slid in and leaned on the door. She watched as all three men stared back at her intensely. "Um, I don't know, Dean said he wanted to talk to me" she answered Roman fidgeting with her hands nervously. She looked at Dean and saw a smile creep across his face. "What was it that you need to talk to me about?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"When Seth told I sent him to talk to you when was that?" Dean asked, his eyes boring into Kaitlyn's.

_This is what he needed me for?_ "I don't know" Kaitlyn shrugged, "when I first came back"

"Tell me what he said Kait" Dean urged.

"Seth said you had sent him up to my room to tell me it was over. You were done and you moved on. Life was going great for you since I had left" Kaitlyn answered the best to her memory. She didn't know what was going on but she was sure this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

Dean nodded, "Swear, that's what he told you?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes" she confirmed, slightly offended. _Why would I lie about that?_ "And then he said, you had gone back to your old ways and at some point towards the end you cheated me" she added.

Roman and Dean's heads slowly turned to look at Seth in disbelief.

"Ambrose, you're my boy. I never wanted you to get distracted again, all she ever did was distract you. She was gone for a month and look at the pop! I couldn't let you go down that road again, she just wasn't worth the trouble and sacrifice. I was only looking out for you" Seth defended himself.

"You lied to me?" Kaitlyn asked appalled. All this fighting and arguing could've been avoided if Seth had just minded his own business, she thought.

"That was the love of my fucking life and you knew that!" Dean shouted, stepping within inches from Seth's face. "I could kick your fucking ass right now but it wouldn't even equal up to a quarter of how disgusted I am by you. We are fucking done working together, I'm done with all of this! Every one of you!" He moved Kaitlyn out of the way and headed out the door.

Kaitlyn followed him out into the hallway, " Dean!" she shouted, she watched as he pretended he didn't hear her and continued to walk away. She groaned and turned around to slam right into Randy's chest. She looked up at him and watched the look of betrayal come across his face. _Why me?_ "Babe, it was really something important that he needed to speak to me about. I just had to clear things up -"

"You went behind my back, Kaitlyn. What the hell for? For him? Is he really worth that much?" Randy asked.

"No!" _No?_ "No, he's not" Kaitlyn confirmed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Randy, taken a bit back by the manner and quickness of her response, nodded. Maybe there was some clearing up they needed to do. He had no reason not to trust Kaitlyn, and by the way she responded he was pretty convinced there was nothing to be worried about.

It was in that moment she realized, she was completely over him. Dean, though it was mostly Seth's fault, was yesterday's news. In front of her, she had an emotionally stable and available man who would always be there for her. That's all she ever wanted in a partner. However, an overwhelming feeling still hung over Kaitlyn's head and she couldn't stand it any longer. The guilt and the uncomfortableness she felt, for unknown reasons, every time they entered a new vicinity was unbearable for her, she couldn't live like this the rest of her career.

"You'll support me no matter what I do, right?" Kaitlyn asked Randy as she led him down the hallway.

"Yeah" he nodded, slightly confused at where this was going. "why?"

"I just need your full support in this, and never to question why I'm doing this. Just know that I'm doing this for us and I would feel 100% better about myself and everything else, ok?" Kaitlyn finished as they stopped in front of a door with plaque stuck on it that read **McMahon**.

Randy looked at the door and then at Kaitlyn, thoughts now cluttering his mind. "Yeah, I trust you and I support you. I, I .. love you"

Kaitlyn became lost in his words for a few moments before responding, "I love you too" she said with a crooked smile, as she knocked on the wooden door.

_"Come in.."_

* * *

**UGHHHH MY KAITLYN :( **

**FOR SOME REASON IM LIKE REALLY HATING SETH THIS MONTH ; ( SORRYYYYYYY ) BUT , IM SURE IT WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER .. HAHAA**

**LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE & THANKS **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

A year exactly had passed since she walked into Stephanie McMahon's office and told her she would no longer be working with the WWE. Though it was one of the hardest decisions Kaitlyn had ever made, it was for the better. She didn't feel any of the guilt for leaving or giving an explanation to anyone. She did what was best for her and was very content about it.

Kaitlyn laid on the couch of Randy's house sipping from her mug looking at the overwhelming amount of papers and clutter on the coffee table. She knew she should begin taking care of everything but she wanted to wait for Randy. She did everything else until this point with him, and it just didn't seem right to start without him.

She began opening one of the small boxes next to her when she heard her phone ringing from the kitchen. She quickly jogged over to it, recognizing the all too familiar ringtone. "Hey, Ro!" She excitedly answered. Roman, was one of a handful of people Kaitlyn had kept in contact with on an everyday basis. She often missed seeing him and hanging out with him backstage but the times they had reunited this past year was as if she never left.

"What's going on?" He greeted tiredly. Traveling for hours on minimum amounts of sleep were finally catching up on him. "I got your text, and I figured I'd call you before I napped"

"Napped?! It's your first time home in a few weeks, go out and like enjoy it!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "So tell me what should I do?" She asked as she walked back to the couch and sat down. She stared down at everything in front of her waiting for a response from her closest friend.

"I mean you do what you want to do, K" Roman advised her. "I mean, let's be honest with ourselves it's going to be out in the open at one point or the other. Do you feel like this is what you want, am I making sense?" Roman asked.

"I know where you're coming from, of course. I'm just - the only thing that's stopping me is a possible fight with Randy" Kaitlyn sighed. "We've been great, we've had no disagreements about anything thus far and I don't know, do I want that?" She asked as she doodled on the piece of paper in front of her.

"I don't know, Kait. Does he mean that much?" He asked.

Kaitlyn looked down at her long list of crossed out names. She exhaled hard and finally answered after several moments. "Of course he does. Everyone knows that, come on"

"Then, there's your answer" Roman stated proudly. He finally was able to solve something without a fight, that involved him at least.

Kaitlyn looked at her phone, hearing a beeping that indicated an incoming call. "Hey, Ro, it's AJ, we'll talk tomorrow alright? Thank you for your help!"

"Anytime, K" he said as he hung up.

"Hey, girl" Kaitlyn greeted happily, finally satisfied with the decision made. She had struggled with this for a couple of weeks and finally it was lifted from her shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully, Bonin" AJ words were sharp. "You are not doing this to yourself, ok? The answer is NO! Whoever tells you otherwise is a fucking dick. Whoever says otherwise, isn't a true friend. SO YOU WILL NOT. THE ANSWER IS NO!" she finished yelling.

And just like that Kaitlyn was back where started, someone saying yes and the other no. She threw her head back on the couch and groaned. "Why?"

"It's disrespectful, that's why" AJ simply answered.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, "you're right" she let out defeated. This really just wasn't fair, but AJ's point was valid.

"You're damn right I am." AJ argued. She loved Kaitlyn with everything she had in her , but there were times she wondered what went on in that head of hers. Did all those years of bleaching kill some brain cells back in the day? "Now, I have to go and get my last fitting, finally! YAY!" she squealed excitedly. "I love you and everything you do, but that is just something I can not support you on, sorry Kait"

"Thanks for always being honest, Lee" Kaitlyn lied. "Let me know how it goes, we'll talk soon. It should come out like I suggested, so send me pictures!"

"I will" AJ said hanging up the phone.

Kaitlyn placed the phone down and finished off her coffee, hearing Randy come through the front door. She couldn't help but smile wide and giddily skip over to him. She watched him drop his bags and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She grabbed his face in between her hands and placed a hard kiss on his lips. "I've missed you, baby" she admitted, hugging him tightly and placing her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling in his amazing scent.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, beautiful" He chuckled at her excitement to see him, walking over and laying her down on the couch. He straddled her and kissed her hard, he could never get enough of her taste. He kept one hand entangled in her thick gorgeous hair, while his other hand wandered down the side of her body slowly.

Kaitlyn pulled away from the kiss, as staring up into his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something" she panted as she moved him off of her.

"Really?" He chuckled, "it needs to be done right at this moment?" he asked, kissing on her neck and trying to distract her.

"Yeah, it does" Kaitlyn answered unfazed. She held up the envelope to Randy's face. "I've asked plenty of friends. It's literally right down the middle with either response."

Randy sat back on the couch for a few minutes contemplating what Kaitlyn was asking him. This was his first time home in three weeks, the last possible thing he wanted to happen was an argument. Was he really happy about what she was asking him? No. However, he wasn't really worried about the outcome of it. He had Kaitlyn. They were completely in love with each other and nothing could get in there way."Yeah, send it"

"Yeah?" Kaitlyn asked, making sure she heard correctly. She was taken back by the response but wasn't going to push the issue, he said yes and she couldn't be happier. He respected what it was and that's all she could ask. She smiled and leapt into his lap, slamming her lips into his. She let out a squeal, as he grabbed her from her ass and jogged up the steps to their bedroom.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of his condo and exhaled heavily as he shut the door. He had been lucky enough to have Raw in Las Vegas this week, giving him a chance to spend a night in his apartment. He avoided this place as much as he possibly could, memories of Kaitlyn still lingered in his apartment and though he couldn't find himself getting rid of them, he couldn't stomach the sight of them either. But she was long gone, and there was no signs of her coming back.

He walked into the building and fidgeted his phone out of his pocket as it rang. "Talk to me" he greeted as he slid the key into the mailbox lock. He swung the small door open to have tons of envelopes fly out.

"Just wanted to know if you needed a ride to the arena in a bit" Roman asked

Dean groaned in frustration at the plethora of things falling out from the mailbox. "Yeah, that's fine" he snapped unintentionally. "I gotta go, call you back when I'm ready" he said hanging up and shoving the phone in his pocket. He gathered all his things and headed to the elevator, placing his things in order.

He opened his apartment door and tossed his luggage to the side, looking through his mail. He quickly flipped through them finding majority of them to be bills or credit applications and tossed them on the couch. He looked around his apartment and headed into his bedroom laying down on his bed. There it was, exactly where she left it hanging on the back of his door. That Hounds of Justice sweater she was so obsessed with. Gone were the days of The Shield but seeing picturing her in it sent chills through his entire body.

_"How do I look? Nice?" Kaitlyn asked wiggling her eyebrows as she zipped it over her nude frame. _

_"It looks amazing" Dean answered, staring at her. It fell perfectly on her upper thighs and the sleeves were too long for her arms. He pulled her back in the bed, kissing and nibbling along her neck. _

_She bursted into laughter and pushed him off, "Cut it out! We have to get ready to go!" she squealed getting up from the bed. _

_"You're going to run from me?" He asked with a smirk. _

_Kaitlyn stood at the door and tilted her head, trying to keep a straight face. "Don't you dare. Fun time is over" _

_"Is it? I thought I was the only one to say when it was over" he responded, inching closer to her. _

_"Dean Ambrose, you stop right now!" She let a laugh escape her lips as she ran into the living room. She didn't make it far , not that there was much room for her to go far anyway, he quickly caught up with her, grabbing and tossing her playfully onto the couch. She kicked and screamed uncontrollably as he tickled her._

He shook the thoughts from his head and stood up from where he was laying. "Let me clear some of this shit out" he said aloud to himself looking at the huge pile of envelopes on his opened the envelopes quickly and carelessly already knowing the content in them. However, one envelope seemed to stick out from the rest. It was off white and heavier than the others. It looked like something fancy and important, his name and address was written in gorgeous script. His eyes landed on the return address, Orton/Bonin. He took his time pulling the envelope open, curious to see what was inside. Though, from the looks of it wasn't anything that'd he really like.

_Kaitlyn Bonin _  
_and _  
_Randall Keith Orton_  
_together with their parents _  
_Mr. and Mrs. Bonin_  
_and _  
_Mr. and Mrs. R. Orton, Sr._  
_invite you to share in the joy _  
_when they exchange marriage vows _  
_and begin their new life together._  
_On Saturday, November 27_  
_at half past 2 o'clock in the afternoon_  
_One Nob Hill _  
_San Francisco, California_

_Reception to follow the ceremony_  
_at half past eight in the evening._

She's getting married and I'm invited to the wedding.

* * *

**_thank for reading, please leave some reviews.._**

**_I think I have only have about one or two more chapters to go.. And then after that, I don't know .. I'll think of something. _**

**_You're all the best _**! **XOXO**


	11. The Wedding

The alarm clock rang annoyingly in her ear, as she reached over slammed on the off button. She stretched out in bed and laid staring at the ceiling. "Today's the day" she said aloud to herself. She turned over and grabbed her phone checking for any text messages or calls. She scrolled down stopping at Dean's name.

**Kaitlyn:** Are you coming? It'd mean a lot to me.

Nothing. Still no response from the last text message she sent him a month ago. She shrugged and placed the phone on the nightstand, looking around at the suite she was in.

A loud banging came to the hotel room door and Kaitlyn excitedly jumped out of bed to answer it. She swung the door open to be greeted by AJ, who was still in pajamas, with a huge smile on her face accompanied by an even bigger bottle of champagne and her bridesmaid dress.

"IT'S FINALLY HERE! YOUR WEDDING DAY!" AJ yelled jumping into Kaitlyn's arms and hugging her tightly.  
Kaitlyn laughed, placing AJ down and grabbing the bottle of champagne from her hands. "I am so nervous and like excited, just everything all at once" she admitted, as she placed the champagne in an ice bucket. "I mean it's normal for me to be like this but still"

"No worries! I, your maid of honor, will handle everything possible today. It's your day!" She squealed as she hung the dress up in the closet. AJ couldn't have been more excited for Randy and Kaitlyn getting married, they were completely in love and no one could get in their way.

The morning was filled with chaos. Seven woman, including the bride, trying their best to stay out of one another's way to get ready. The room floor was covered with pajamas, shoes, spanks, stockings, over night bags and tons of hair products everywhere. The make up artists and hair stylists had their work cut out for them hurrying to get all the women ready before the photographers showed up.

However when it was all said and done, and the photographers finished, Kaitlyn found herself needing sometime to herself. Just one or two minutes of silence before heading out to the church. AJ, of course living up to the duties of her maid of honor, politely got rid of every person in the room, accept for herself of course.

She stared at herself in the long mirror in front of her admiring how her dress fell perfectly on her figure. She had chosen a simple pure white, silk form-fitting dress with a cathedral veil. Her make up and hair were perfect, exactly how she had pictured. The wedding day had finally come, and every moment of stress made itself minuscule. She had everything she could ever ask for waiting for her at the end of a short walk. She couldn't wait to get out there, she wondered if running down the aisle into his arms made her look desperate. She quickly shook the thoughts, seeing her mothers disapproving face in her head.

"You look beautiful!" AJ told her patting her eyes dry with a Kleenex.

"Stop, don't make me cry" Kaitlyn told her fanning her eyes with her hands. "I can't apply this make up again, we have to walk out in like 15 minutes." Damn you, Lee. You were supposed to be the stronger of us two. "I think I need a drink" Kaitlyn said with a nod convincing herself. She walked over to the almost empty bottle of champagne and drank directly from the bottle. "If my mother saw me right now, she'd kill me" she laughed looking at AJ.

AJ laughed and headed to the light knock coming to the door. She swung it open and stood staring at the person standing there, in slight shock and anger. She had every urge to just close the door in his face but decided against it when she heard Kaitlyn coming over.

"Who is it, Lee?" Kaitlyn asked seeing her best friend in shock. She slowly walked over and pulled the door open wider.

His breathing hitched upon seeing her causing Kaitlyn to look up at him."Dean.." Kaitlyn whispered his name. She stood staring at him in shock of seeing him standing there before her. She had checked her mail everyday for months awaiting his response and never got anything.  
And now, here he was the day of her wedding, unannounced.

"Can we talk?" He asked, quickly turned his attention to AJ, "alone?"

"Y-Yeah" Kaitlyn stammered, giving AJ the nod, signaling that everything would be alright.

AJ nodded and slowly walked out of the room, "I'm just going to be right here outside of this door" she said, enunciating every word. She really didn't want to leave them alone, who knows what Dean would say to her.

Dean waited for AJ to close the door before turning back to Kaitlyn, his expression was soft. He, himself couldn't believe he was staring at her in wedding dress. "You look absolutely beautiful, Kaitlyn" he said in practically a whisper.

Kaitlyn's eyes watered instantly. It had been a year and a half since she'd laid eyes on him. Now, here he was in front of her on the day she was marrying the love of her life. "You look handsome" she answered. He had on his black on black suit, his hair slicked back perfectly, showing the perfect structure of his face. "Thank you for coming" she added as she approached him slowly to hug him.

Dean pulled her into him, embracing her tightly. She still smelled the same to him, and she still managed to give the best hugs in the world. He stood there with her in his arms for a minute, neither of them moving away from each other, they both knew this was the last time they'd ever have a moment like this. He forced himself to push her away, quickly turning around and wiping his watering eyes. "I'm sorry I never responded" he finally spoke up, turning back to her. "I wasn't sure if I was coming up until last night, and even than I still wasn't sure. But, I decided yeah, because no matter how long we've been friends or lovers, or even enemies, I care about you. You will always have a place in my heart, Bonin." he said with a small smile.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here. I would've really missed you today." She smiled back at him. She walked over and fixed his tie a bit, "black on black, huh? Couldn't wear a happy color?" she teased, pressing down his collar a bit.

"There's really nothing to be happy about, Kaitlyn" he whispered, placing his lips on her forehead. He felt her lean into him and one last time wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad we got to talk, I'll leave you to get all figured out and whatever you brides do." He chuckled.

"Bye, Dean" she smiled, as he opened the door and walked out.

AJ practically knocked him over trying to get back into the room. "How's everything going? Good? We're still getting married today, yes?" She spewed with concern.

Kaitlyn laughed, "of course, I'm still getting married, goof!" she shook her head at her best friend. "Alright, I think, it's time" she smiled.

AJ quickly grabbed Kaitlyn's bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. She walked behind her and grabbed her veil. "I'm ready to walk when you are. Also, don't walk fast or I'll rip the veil right off of your pretty little head"

Kaitlyn giggled walking with AJ towards where the ceremony would take place. The butterflies she felt were practically in her throat and she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. As she walked the conversation she had moments before with Dean replayed in her mind. It was refreshing to be able to converse with him without the drama and fighting that had taken over both of their lives. She missed him without a doubt, and she was happy he came to see her on her special day.

Kaitlyn could hear the music being played and she watched her bridesmaids slowly walk down the aisle. She felt as if she blinked and suddenly, the music had stopped and every camera's flash was going off. All eyes were on her and she walked arm in arm with her father slowly down the aisle. Her and Randy's eyes locked and she could feel a smile creeping across her face.

"She looks fucking beautiful" Randy whispered back at Roman, who stood as one of his best men, because of Kaitlyn of course. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his gorgeous bride to be. He stepped down and greeting her with a prideful smile and shook the hand of her father. "I love you" he whispered

"I love you" she whispered back, gripping his hand tightly.

The music stopped and the priest stepped up to the microphone. "Cherished family members, and honored guests. I would like to thank you for coming this morning" he began. "Let us begin this wonderful day in prayer" he announced, causing everyone to bow their heads.

"I just want to tell you, how gorgeous you look and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Kaitlyn whispered as prayers were being said.

"I can't wait for it either" Randy answered, squeezing her hand in affection.

Kaitlyn looked over at him and let out a small smile. _That wasn't the voice I was expecting_. Her mind wandered every place but where she was. She had missed the reading and whatever every speech the priest gave. Her eyes searched every inch of the church and she forced herself to come back to reality. She locked eyes with Roman, who gave her a weird look.

The priest cleared his throat, causing Kaitlyn's attention back on him. "Kaitlyn and Randall, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today."

Again, butterflies took over Kaitlyn's body. She stood up facing Randy with the priest in between them. She watched as his eyes lit up when she met his. She gave him a small wink and it was as if that was all she needed. This man right here standing in front of her is where she belonged.

"Will you who are present here today, surround this couple in love, offering them the joys of your friendship? Will you support this couple in their relationship? At times of conflict will you offer them the strength of your wisest counsel and the comfort of your thoughtful concern? At times of joy, will you celebrate with them, nourishing their love for one another?" the priest asked the guest who sat patiently waiting for this part of the wedding.

"We do" they answered almost immediately in unison.

Kaitlyn and Randy smiled at one another and looked back at the priest. They were each handed their rings and waited for the priest to begin.

"I don't" Dean called from his seat, he slowly stood up and walked towards Kaitlyn. "I don't support this at all. Kaitlyn, you belong with me. I love you, I've loved you from the moment I met you and I never stopped. You belong with me , and I know you know that as well. You should be marrying me , not him. We, we love each other. So what do you say?"

* * *

**ANDDDDDDDDDDD that's alll she wrote folks **;)

**JK JK there's an epilogue coming **:)

**YOU GUYS WERE THE BEST REVIEWERS ANYONE COULD EVER EVER EVER HAVE. I THANK EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IT MEANT A LOT AND SOME OF YOU DEFINITELY MADE ME LAUGH AT TIMES. LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH && I DON'T KNOW .. MAYBE I'LL WRITE ANOTHER ONE SOON.. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR WANT ANYTHING .. YOU CAN MESSAGE ME ON HERE OR TUMBLR WHICHEVERR ..**

**XOXO **  
**-DEE**


	12. Epilogue

The infants screams came through the baby monitor and woke Kaitlyn up suddenly. She sat up rubbing her eyes and squinted as she checked the clock. "3:00 am? Come on, Caleb" she groaned getting out of bed. She made her way to the nursery and carefully picked up the screaming baby. "You just ate an hour ago" she told him as if he understood. She kissed the top of his head, lightly bouncing him in her arms while she headed downstairs and warmed up his bottle.

The infant's screams continued until she slid the bottle in his mouth. She carefully made her way back up the steps to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. She rocked slowly as he ate, attentively watching his every move. It was only 6 months ago that she had this bundle of joy and she couldn't be happier. "You look just like your daddy" she told him with a smile. "So handsome with your big blue eyes" she continued to coo. Kaitlyn fed and burped Caleb until he had fallen asleep. She quietly got up and slowly placed him back into his crib shutting of the lamp as she walked out.

She had almost made it out of the pitch black nursery when she crashed into her son's toy chest causing a pile of blocks to come tumbling down on the floor. Instantly, Caleb was up and screaming for his mother. "Mommy is so stupid" Kaitlyn whined picking her child up again. She carried him into her bedroom, sitting on her huge empty bed. She placed the pacifier in his mouth and turned on her TV to add background noise. She rested her back on the headboard and raised her knees towards her chest. She carefully placed Caleb on her thighs and watched his big blue eyes follow her every move. She slowly removed the pacifier from his mouth and placed soft kisses on either side of his chubby cheeks. She caught a glimpse of his smile and quickly grabbed her cellphone. "I think we need to smile for daddy!" She told Caleb. "Can you smile again so I could take a picture for daddy?" She asked lightly tickling his sides. Nothing. "Please, please, smile so we can send one to daddy" Kaitlyn begged her son, but to no avail.

"Daddy had a pretty good view of the first one" Dean answered surprising her as he stood standing by the doorframe.

He looked exhausted, Kaitlyn thought. But, finally he was home. It had been weeks since she had seen him, the European tour they were on had taken a toll but he still sported his gorgeous smile for them.

"Hey, baby" he huskily greeted, walking over to her and kissing her gently. " Get some sleep, I'll put the baby to bed." He said as he took Caleb from her lap, kissing him a few times. "I missed you, my boy" Dean told the infant sweetly as he walked out of the room and into the nursery.

Kaitlyn slowly and quietly followed behind them.

"I see you're giving your beautiful mom a hard time, huh?" He chuckled, placing him down in the crib, rubbing Caleb's back. "Breaking hearts already? Wait until you get older , I'm going to show you how to be the ultimate heart breaker, lady taker- "

"Cut it out, Dean" Kaitlyn sternly warned from the door, shaking her head.

Dean looked up at his beautiful fiancé and laughed, watching her head back into their bedroom. "It's really not so bad" he whispered to Caleb who was already in a deep slumber. "I love you and goodnight, my son" he said to him, walking out of the nursery and shutting off the light.

He walked into the bedroom to find Kaitlyn wrapped up underneath the comforter. He slowly made his way underneath and pulled her towards him. "I've missed you so much" he admitted, watching her turn to face him.

"I missed you too, my love. I'm sorry I'm so tired, I couldn't even give you the greeting you deserved." Kaitlyn apologized. "He's just been up a lot these past few days and I'm so exhausted"

Dean placed his hand on the side of Kaitlyn's face, kissing her hard and deep. He pulled away and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" she replied tiredly.

"And that's the only greeting I'll ever need from you, alright?" He asked.

Kaitlyn nodded, getting as close to him as possible. She was finally home with the true love of her life and their perfect little family.

* * *

Hope it ended how most would've liked it.

Daddy Dean is probably the cutest thing I've ever imagined lol


End file.
